


With Voyeuristic Intentions

by vaudevillian_villainess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Dirty Talk, M/M, Master!Peter, NSFW, Pet!Stiles, voyeur!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, that just wouldn’t do.  Peter had to - <i>needed</i> to show Derek just who Stiles belonged to, mind, body, and soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Voyeuristic Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Anon).



> Based off a prompt I got over on tumblr! _Peter wants Derek to know that Stiles is his and only his. So he sets up a display for his nephew. As dark and dirty as you can ^.^_ I hope I lived up to your expectations, nony! [ My tumblr](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/) is always open for prompts! The title of this story is taken from 'The Time Warp' from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ , because I am me and that is what I do.

He could smell the sweet scent of lust and arousal on his nephew every time Stiles was in the room. It raised his hackles and made his eyes bleed to their arctic beta blue. He knew Stiles could sense when he was feeling frustrated, so his lovely mate always placed a calming hand on him, and it did help, to a certain extent. There was only so much he could handle and when his nephew started to smell not only of lust and arousal, but pining? Well, that just wouldn’t do. Peter had to - _needed_ to show Derek just who Stiles belonged to, mind, body, and soul.

*.*.*

Bondage and other kinks were discussions that he and Stiles had on a semi-frequent basis. Stiles, after all, was a healthy teenage boy and Peter was a healthy, not-middle-aged werewolf, so sex was a common thing (at least once a day). So when Peter one day suggested that they try some of their kinks, Stiles wasn’t going to complain. In fact, he was elated, more than ready to start crossing things off his ‘Fuck It List.’ (Peter had groaned at the title, which just made Stiles cackle all the more.)

“What ones did you have in mind?” Stiles asked, pulling up their shared google doc. Peter leaned over Stiles, arms caging him in. The older man noticed the uptick in Stiles’ heartbeat and grinned internally...and perhaps a little outwardly, too. 

“Well, I was thinking we just...dive right in. Like a bandaid, right?” Peter said casually. Stiles nodded enthusiastically. Peter grinned and placed a kiss on Stiles’ neck. A shiver ran through his young mate. “Excellent. Now, I was thinking we could start with bondage, titles, orgasm delay, edging, dirty talk, marking, and cum play.” Peter finished. He could smell the arousal rolling off his mate in waves and it made him harden in his jeans. “Any objections?” he rasped, breath caressing Stiles’ cheek. Stiles moaned and they barely made it to the bedroom.

*.*.*

After sating their lust (and after a nap and some cuddles), the officially decided to try out those kinks. They even set up an official day so that that way, they could both mentally prepare. They established titles beforehand (Stiles would call Peter ‘Master’ and Peter would call Stiles ‘pet.’ They’d almost gone with ‘Alpha’ and ‘omega’, but they thought it was a bit too cliché.) If Peter asked Stiles a question, he would answer with either “Yes Master,” or “No Master.” He would be able to make as much noise as he wanted, but he was not allowed to talk unless spoken to. Of course, they both knew that would be difficult for Stiles, but they both relished the future challenge.

At this point, there was only one thing left to do on Peter’s end. However, Stiles didn’t know about this particular part, and if Peter had his way, he never would. Peter smirked devilishly as he picked up his cell phone and dialed his nephew.

*.*.*

Derek had heard the noises once he’d entered the building. He didn’t think anything of the moans of ecstasy. He simply figured that they were coming from a different apartment in the building. That is, until he heard his uncle’s voice.

_“You’re such a little slut for me, aren’t you?”_

A subtle flush covered his face but his brow furrowed as he made his way to his uncle’s apartment. 

_“Such a good boy though, right? Such a good slut for me, but only me. Only ever me, right my sweet pet? I want an answer to that.”_

_“Yes Master!”_

The voice that had moaned the reply had Derek stopping cold in his tracks. He would...he would recognize that voice anywhere. Had had a multitude of fantasies revolving around that voice. By this point, he was at Peter’s door. He stuck his hand out and tested the knob and found that it was open. He twisted it and stepped inside before quietly shutting it. He crept towards Peter’s bedroom, hoping against hope that what he heard in the hallway was...a mishearing, on the part of his ears? He seriously hoped he was wrong. 

He reached Peter’s bedroom.  
The door was slightly ajar.  
Derek was unable to resist. He inhaled and held his breath before taking a peek inside. He didn’t know whether he was flooded with unbridled lust, or jealousy, or disgust, or perhaps a mix of all three. As he watched his uncle pound mercilessly into the creamy, bound boy beneath him, a boy whom he wanted to do those very things to, Derek realized that he was feeling all of those things, as well as an immense sadness. Derek recognized this for what it was: a play, on the part of Peter. Peter was showing Derek who Stiles belonged to. And as much as Derek wanted to, he couldn’t look away.

*.*.*

“I’m going to knot this pretty little ass. I’m going to stuff you full of my cum, make you bloated with it, and then I’m going to plug you up. I’m going to make you keep it in you until even humans can smell me in you.” Peter grunted. His hands kept a bruising grip on Stiles’ hips, his blunt nails digging in sharply. Stiles whined high in his throat and Peter grinned. He leaned forward and nipped gently at the upturn of Stiles’ nose. “You like that thought, don’t you? You want to walk around with my cum stuffed in your greedy asshole. You want everyone to know that you’re mine?” Peter asked. When Stiles simply panted, Peter growled. He slammed himself inside Stiles once more and stilled, causing the younger man to cry out. “I expect an answer now, slut. You want everyone to know you’re mine, that I own you, don’t you?” He demanded.

“Yes Master!” Stiles affirmed. He did his best to shift his hips, trying to entice Peter to move again. “Master, please!” he begged, his voice high and breathless.

“As you wish, my slutty little pet.” Stiles almost sobbed in relief when Peter pulled out and thrust back in harshly. Peter picked up the pace, thrusting brutally into Stiles. He was so absorbed in Stiles that he almost missed Derek entering the building. Almost. He grinned ferally and leaned down to Stiles' ear. "You're such a little slut for me, aren't you?" He whispered. Stiles moaned and Peter nibbled on his ear. His nephew wasn't yet deterred, so he knew he had to get Stiles to speak. "Such a good boy though, right? Such a good slut for me, but only for me. Only ever for me, right my sweet pet? I want an answer to that." Peter knew he was pushing Stiles, but he wanted his nephew to know.

"Yes Master!" He'd cried, doing his best to meet Peter's thrusts. Peter grinned when he heard Derek pause outside his door. A brief look of shock passed over his face, however, when Derek not only entered the apartment, but walked right to his bedroom. He could feel the gaze if his nephew on his back and it made him grin evilly. Peter sat up a little straighter and he stilled his hips. Stiles opened his eyes and saw Peter's devious smile. "Master?" He asked.

"I want you to fuck yourself on my cock. I want you to work your slutty little hips up and down on my dick, from this position. And while you do it, I want you to utter whatever filth passes through your head, as well as declarations of my ownership. Understood pet?" Peter asked. He heard Derek's harsh inhale of breath, but his eyes were glued to Stiles almost black irises. He raised an eyebrow when his pet didn't reply.

"Y-yes Master." Stiles answered. Peter nodded his head.

"Good. Get to work, cockslut." Peter commanded, giving his ass a swat. Stiles moaned.

"Yes Master!" He started grinding his hips and doing his best to fuck himself on Peter's cock. He got a steady rhythm before he finally started speaking. “Wanna be so good for You, Master! Want to swallow Your cock and cum! Want You to stuff my ass full of Your cum and want You to plug it in me! Want-” Stiles moaned, having made Peter’s cock finally brush over his prostate. Peter grinned. “Want You t-to collar m-me! W-wanna bear Your mark a-always! P-please Master! Pl-please let pet come!” Stiles cried. Peter growled ferally and he felt his claws pop out and dig into Stiles’ hips, just a little.

“Come. Come pet, come for your Master!” Peter roared. He slammed his hips inside Stiles once more and felt himself fill his boy as Stiles clenched around him, signaling his own release. In his moments of post-orgasmic haze, he heard his nephew come into his hand. Before he could even react, his thoughts were pulled away from him.

“I love you, Peter,” a small voice whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments, they give me life!


End file.
